1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-piece solid golf ball and, specifically, to a multi-piece solid golf ball which is excellent impact resilience, flying performance, shot feeling and durability.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multi-piece solid golf ball is a golf ball comprising two or more core layers or two or more cover layers and is now being developed to improve a shot feeling which is the demerit of a two-piece solid golf ball while retaining or improving impact resilience and flying performance which are the merits of the two-piece solid golf ball.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Sho 60-241464 proposes a multi-piece solid golf ball comprising an inner layer core and an outer layer core which differ from each other in specific gravity. However, compared with the two-piece solid golf ball, this multi-piece solid golf ball has a good driving feeling but is inferior in impact resilience. Meanwhile, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 2-228978 proposes a multi-piece solid golf ball comprising two core layers which differ from each other in hardness. However, since there is a large difference in hardness between the inner layer core and the outer layer core, breakage readily occurs from the interface between these layers and this multi-piece solid golf ball lacks durability.
Although many multi-piece solid golf balls other than the above ones are proposed, none of them satisfies all requirements for shot feeling, impact resilience, flying performance and durability.